Les lettres
by Dilouille
Summary: Draco, Hermione et un court échange épistolaire pour se donner rendez-vous


Ici un tout petit one shot sur un bref échange épistolaire entre Draco et Hermione. J'ai eu cette idée en cours de Philo, le prof nous avait montré les lettres que Georges Sand et Alfred de Musset s'échangeaient, ici je reprends leurs lettres mais les met à la sauce Hermione Draco.

* * *

Hermione et Draco ont tous deux 25 ans et sont depuis quelques années amants. Pour garder leur relation secrète, ils utilisent des stratégies pour se fixer des rendez-vous. Ici ce sont des lettres avec des allusions érotiques ayant un message caché.

Hermione à Draco :

Cher ami,

Je suis toute émue de vous dire que j'ai  
bien compris l'autre jour que vous aviez  
toujours une envie folle de me faire  
danser. Je garde le souvenir de votre  
baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit  
une preuve que je puisse être aimée  
par vous. Je suis prête à montrer mon  
affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-  
cul, et si vous voulez me voir ainsi  
vous dévoiler, sans artifice, mon âme  
toute nue, daignez me faire visite,  
nous causerons et en amis franchement  
je vous prouverai que je suis la femme  
sincère, capable de vous offrir l'affection  
la plus profonde, comme la plus étroite  
amitié, en un mot : la meilleure épouse  
dont vous puissiez rêver. Puisque votre  
âme est libre, pensez que l'abandon ou je  
vis est bien long, bien dur et souvent bien  
insupportable. Mon chagrin est trop  
gros. Accourrez bien vite et venez me le  
faire oublier. A vous je veux me sou-  
mettre entièrement.

Votre poupée

Draco à Hermione :

Quand je mets à vos pieds un éternel hommage,  
Voulez-vous qu'un instant je change de visage ?  
Vous avez capturé les sentiments d'un cœur  
Que pour vous adorer forma le créateur.  
Je vous chéris, amour, et ma plume en délire  
Couche sur le papier ce que je n'ose dire.  
Avec soin de mes vers lisez les premiers mots,  
Vous saurez quel remède apporter à mes maux.

Draco Malefoy

Hermione à Draco :

_C_ette insigne faveur que votre coeur réclame  
Nuit à ma renommée et répugne à mon âme.

Hermione Granger

* * *

Voilà, alors est-ce que vous avez trouvé le message caché ? A moins que vous la connaissiez déjà. Honnêtement, moi je ne l'avais pas trouvé et j'ai dû attendre que le prof donne la réponse haha. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas trouvé, je vous le révèle :

Cher ami,

**Je suis toute émue de vous dire que j'ai**  
bien compris l'autre jour que vous aviez  
**toujours une envie folle de me faire**  
danser. Je garde le souvenir de votre  
**baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit**  
une preuve que je puisse être aimée  
**par vous. Je suis prête à montrer mon**  
affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-  
**cul, et si vous voulez me voir ainsi**  
vous dévoiler, sans artifice, mon âme  
**toute nue, daignez me faire visite,**  
nous causerons et en amis franchement  
**je vous prouverai que je suis la femme**  
sincère, capable de vous offrir l'affection  
l**a plus profonde, comme la plus étroite**  
amitié, en un mot : la meilleure épouse  
**dont vous puissiez rêver. Puisque votre**  
âme est libre, pensez que l'abandon ou je  
**vis est bien long, bien dur et souvent bien**  
insupportable. Mon chagrin est trop  
**gros. Accourrez bien vite et venez me le**  
faire oublier. A vous je veux me sou-  
**mettre entièrement.**

Votre poupée

**Quand** je mets à vos pieds un éternel hommage,  
**Voulez**-vousqu'un instant je change de visage ?  
**Vous** avez capturé les sentiments d'un cœur  
**Que** pour vous adorer forma le créateur.  
**Je **vous chéris, amour, et ma plume en délire  
**Couche** sur le papier ce que je n'ose dire.  
**Avec** soin de mes vers **lisez les premiers mots**,  
**Vous **saurez quel remède apporter à mes maux.

Draco Malefoy

_**C**_**ette** insigne faveur que votre coeur réclame  
**Nuit** à ma renommée et répugne à mon âme.

Hermione Granger

Je dois avouer que pour écrire ça, il faut beaucoup de réflexion et d'imagination. N'empêche c'était des coquins ces auteurs ! :D

Merci a Misaya67 pour m'avoir indiqué d'autres messages cachés :)


End file.
